


Fractured

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War





	Fractured

Her breath is soft against the side of his neck. Strawberry coloured hair splays over his chest and shoulder, sticks to her face.  
  
She's beautiful. Perfect in the low light. Her curves fit against his edges in a perfect symphony.  
  
His fingers trail her spine, the dip of her incredibly small waist.  
  
xXx  
  
"It's been literally years  Shuuhei," Says Renji. "I think you should let him go."  
  
Hisagi has tried. Truly. But he cannot forget the times they stayed up all night, studying and bitching about their teachers.  
  
He cannot erase years of tutoring and training.  
  
He misses Izuru.  
  
"Besides, aren't you an Rangiku a thing?"  
  
Fighting the peevish tone in his voice, he says, "Of course we are."  
  
The taller man raises a brow, says, "Then stop chasing Kira. He doesn't want you."  
  
With a dark look at his fellow Lieutenant, Shuuhei excuses himself. Lieutenant Abarai follows. "I know that isn't what you want to hear, but I promise it will help your relationship with Rangiku."  
  
"Fuck you, Renji. Your woman dumped you for a Human."  
  
The Squad Six Lieutenant stops, recoils. "Seriously?"  
  
Hisagi doesn't look back.  
  
She's standing in the Quad when he gets into his Sector. Beautiful blue eyes and a soft smile. She folds into him as though they were made from the same origami paper.  
  
All he can think about are calloused hands and rock hard abs. Visions dance behind his eyes, reminding him of sandalwood and rough summer nights.  
  
"It's Kira again, isn't it?" She whispers into his skin.  
  
Stroking her hair, fingers tangling into her long, thick locks, he only says, "I'm sorry, Ran."  
  
They stay in silence for a long moment. Finally, she manages, "I heard they spotted him in Rukongai."  
  
"I have to know."  
  
"He left us, Shuu. He's a traitor."  
  
He's careful to keep his kiss gentle. Tender. His hands give the dip in her hourglass a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Ran. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
He doesn't give her the chance to try to stop him.  
  
xXx  
  
A group of merchants point him to District Thirty- five.  
  
The teahouse is full of thugs and unseated officers. The dark haired man tries to ignore the corruption as he removes his shoes. He can report it later, when he isn't in the same room with his ex-lover.  
  
He squares his shoulders, holds his head high as he begins a slow, steady stalk that he knows will throw the blond man off.  
  
Gin's smile is tense but Kira's hand over the Ex-Captain's keeps Shinzou sheathed. They share an intense glance that Shuuhei cannot interpret before Ichimaru stands. Mutters about the Gardens out back as he makes his way to the courtyard.  
  
The tattooed man sits in Ichimaru's place. Kira's single, gleaming blue eye is expressionless. "What do you want from me, Shuuhei."  
  
"I'm sorry. And I love you. Just come back."  
  
Gripping Wabisuke as if it were trying to make an escape, Kira lowers his chin. Turns his face away just slightly. "I have never felt the same way. I'm sorry for the way things happened between us, but I am happy right where I am. And I honestly never wanted to speak to you again."  
  
It still feels like a sharp blow, expected or not.  
  
Shuuhei takes him in. Understands everything that went wrong and breathes deep. "I will always love you, Kira."  
  
"I've found peace with Gin. And I hope you and Rangiku can manage to find your own happiness. Without me."  
  
"Look-"  
  
"No, Hisagi," Says Kira. Spiritual pressure rising and disturbing the patrons nearby. "I don't want you. I still think of you as my friend but I will never side with the Gotei. Now go back to your woman and leave me alone, asshole."  
  
And Hisagi is resigned. "If I could take back trying to kill you, I would."  
  
The soft _snk_ of Wabisuke being slid just a touch out of its sheath startles the Tea Girls and customers alike. "Get out. Don't seek me out anymore because I just don't care about you. I feel absolutely nothing for you, but I have tried to be kind."  
  
The tattooed man rises. Stands over the shorter man for a long moment, before retreating. Feeling as though Wabisuke had already struck him.  
  
Gin comes back from the Gardens and the pair watch him go.  
  
xXx  
  
"I never wanted to hurt him."  
  
"I told you to let him go, Senpai."  
  
Rubbing his temples, he turns to Renji. "How do you let go of someone that took a piece of you when they left?"  
  
Lieutenant Abarai shrugs. Rippling muscles and flippant attitude. "You get used to it. Because at least you know that part of you gets to be with them." He leans against Shuuhei's desk. "And that part, you probably didn't need after all. Because otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to take it."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"It's whatever you'd like it to be, Senpai."  
  
xXx  
  
"It's okay," She tells him. "Just don't leave me for him."  
  
But Shuuhei is hers. She is like one of his many tattoos. He's proud of her, both on her own and as an extension of him. Of her bright colours and easy confidence. He cannot reverse or abandon his devotion any more than he can strip his tattoos from his skin.  
  
Her fingers are gentle as they work the tense muscles of his shoulders. "I trust you."  
  
He hopes one day, his missing piece will return to him. He feels fractured without it, even if Rangiku's pieces soothe the ache.  
  



End file.
